The Lost Cullen
by KoolJack1
Summary: A random idea I had.I am a huge kiefer sutherland and twilight fan, so I wanted to try crossing the two.David from 'The Lost Boys' meets Edward,both vampires, but not the same in anyway.Are they friends or fows? Reviews are my insperation:
1. The BoardWalk Edward's POV

1This story is a cross over between the Twilight Book Series by Stephanie Meyer and the movie The Lost Boys staring Kiefer Sutherland.

Each chapter will be written twice, once in Edward Cullen's (Twilight) Point Of View, and once in David's (The Lost Boys) point of view. This is just an idea I had, and I thought I should get it out in the open, try not to be to hard on it.

_Edward's Point Of View_

The plane ride from Forks, Washington to Santa Carla, California was taking forever. Bella had been begging me to take her somewhere sunny, other then Arizona, so California seemed like a nice idea. I wouldn't be able to do much of anything, since the sun would constantly be out, but if it was for Bella, I could handle coming out only at night.

Sighing, I looked out the window of the plane. Bella's head was resting on my shoulder, he gentle breathing keeping pace with her heart. I didn't really mind flying, it gave me time to think. I felt the plane start to descend and I turned to wake Bella.

"Bella, we are almost there, put on your seat belt."

She buckled up and I put my belt on as well, not that I needed it. The pressure in the cabin was decreasing, I felt it in my ears. The plane landed within minutes. Bella and I walked hand in hand to wait for the suit case. Alice was smart, she booked a flight that would arrive at night, making it easier for us to travel. I carried the bags out to the side walk. As soon as the automatic sliding doors opened, the unpleasant smell of air pollution infiltrated my nostrils, so I stopped breathing.

Bella was half asleep by the time we got into a taxi. The ride to the hotel was short. I paid the driver and carried Bella and the bags into the hotel. After checking in, I brought everything to our room on the top floor. Bella climbed onto the bed and I pushed the bags into the corner, opening the curtains. The view was amazing, the window was over looking a brightly lite boardwalk with rides and shops right on the waters edge. Bella came up next to me, looking over my shoulder.

"It looks like a good time down there, want to go check it out?" I looked at her, smiling.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not anymore, I got a lot of sleep, lets go." I let her lead the way down to the dark streets, staying close to her, just in case. It was no more then a five minute walk to the boardwalk. Bella stopped, taking my hand before continuing through the crowd. She walked to the railing, looking over into the dark water. I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist, knowing Bella, she would fall in.

"It's pretty here." I nodded in agreement, it was a nice place. She turned in my arms, facing me. We looked into each others eyes and I pressed my lips to hers. Our tongues tangled briefly before I broke away, smiling at her.

"Lets go look around, we have a lot to see."

We walked a little further down the boardwalk and I just let Bella lead the way. I walked along quietly, reading the minds of people who passed. My throat burned, I was thirsty, I needed to get away from all these people.

"Bella, why don't you go get some ice cream, and I will wait over there." I nodded towards the railing over looking the ocean.

"Alright." She kissed me quickly before turning and skipping off towards the line. I headed directly to where I told her I would be waiting. I leaned on the railing, taking deep breathes, inhaling the fresh sent of the ocean below.

"Hello." I turned swiftly, meeting the eyes of a boy about my age. He moved closer, standing next to me and leaning on the railing. I instantly tried to listen in on his thoughts, but they were blocked, like Bella's.

"I have not seen you around here before." He continued, his crystal blue eyes meeting mine, his face was round, making him look much younger then he was. His skin was pale, as pale as mine. His long blonde hair fell around his neck. His long slender body was clad in an all black jacket, a plain black t-shirt, and black jeans. The voice he spoke with was raspy and deep yet soothing. A cool breeze blew, letting me get a whiff of his sent. It was new to me, something I have never smelled before, I was instantly curious.

"I don't live around here, my residence is in Washington." He smirked, his teeth glistening.

"Welcome to Cali, I'm David." He extended his hand and I took it, his skin was alarmingly cold, even colder then mine.

"I'm Edward."

"Well Edward, I am going to just skip straight to the chase here, I think we need to have a little chat my new friend." I looked at him, his mouth pulling up into a perfect smile. I took the chance to examine his teeth, they were white, his eye teeth much more pointy then mine, but not exactly fangs.

"I believe we do, David." He shrugged, sighing and turning his gaze back over the water.

"I know your one of us...but..."

"Us?" I cut him off. He looked back at me with questioning eyes.

"Yes, us, I have a pack of my own, well, I watch over our pack, Max is the leader. Then there is Dwayne, Marco, Paul, my girlfriend Star, her little brother Lady, and myself."

"You don't smell like the rest."

"I can say the same about you Edward." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella coming back towards us, David noticed her too.

"That's my girlfriend Bella, she-." He cut me off.

"I understand, lets have this conversation at a later date, when she sleeps, you know where the bluff is?" He pointed away from the boardwalk to a cliff that I could see in the distance.

"My cave is directly under the point of the bluff, there is a trail leading down off the road be the hotel." Did he just say his _cave?_ His eyes traveled to Bella, eyeing her questionably.

"She's a human, I won't be bringing her." His eye brows went up in amusement.

"A human? Your girlfriend is a human?" I nodded and he laughed an evil laugh.

"Oh my dear, dear friend Edward, I look forward to our chat tonight, but first would you mind if I meet this human of yours?" His eyes were full of plain curiosity, he understood my expression and smiled.

"I'm not hungry, I had some Chinese Food before I came here, I can resist." He eats _Chinese Food?_

Bella came to my side, licking the chocolate ice cream off the top of her cone. David smiled warmly, he was very much like a human.

"Bella, this is David." She extended her hand and he took it, both of us watching her face as she felt the familiar cold. Her mouth fell open and she took a step away, backing up behind me. David burst into laughter.

"Ah Bella, you are a smart one, aren't you. I guess your used to your boyfriend here, on my eyes I won't hurt you, I was just simply curious on how Edward here interacts with a human." Bella took a step out from behind me, but didn't leave my side. David looked from her eyes to mine, he looked as if he was about to say something, but the sudden rumble of dirt bikes made him close his mouth.

Four bikes pulled to a stop right behind David. Each bike had a boy that looked much like David on it. Two of the bikes had two people on them, one passenger was a female and the other was a small boy. The bikes turned off and each of them stepped off their bikes, walking closer. The female took David's hand and the small boy stayed by her side. The older boys took up spots all around David, smiling cooly.

"Who the hell are you?" David shot a glance at the littlest one of the boys.

"This is Edward, he is one of us." They all raised an eye brow, but only the littlest one spoke.

"He doesn't smell like us, what a fake." David rolled his eyes, shooting another in the boys direction.

"Please excuse them, they are ill-mannered."

"Sorry boss." David stepped to my side, putting his arm around me.

"The rude one is Marco, that's Dwayne, Paul, Star, and Lady." He pointed each of them out.

Marco was small. His hair was blonde and curly, bushing up on his head, going well with his green eyes. He had on a faded yellow shirt with a dark red jacket over it and black jeans. Dwayne was the tallest and the oldest looking. His dark brown hair was knotted around his shoulders. He wore a simple sweatshirt and faded blue jeans. Paul had long stringy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. His shirt was torn in more then one place, his jeans were dark green to match his shirt. Star had on a black silk dress, her long brown curls framed her face perfectly. Her large chocolate brown eyes reminded me of Bella's. Lady was small, he wore jeans and a faded t-shirt.

"That's his _human_ girlfriend, Bella." I winced as he exaggerated the word human. All the boys laughed.

"The human bangs a vampire?"

"I never heard of something so crazy!"

"Now, now boys, Edward's way of life and ours are obviously different then ours, a little understanding would be nice." They got silent right away. David took his arm off me and went to stand back with his 'pack'.

"I invited Edward to come see me in the cave tonight, I believe I have a lot to discuss with him, I shall see you there later Edward."

They all climbed back on their bikes, only this time Star climbed onto the back of David's bike. They revved them to life and sped away. David hesitated, looking over his shoulder and meeting my eyes. An evil smirk grew on his baby like face and he shook his head. I could have sworn I saw his turn a blood red color before he took of into the night.


	2. The Board Walk David's POV

1_David's Point Of View_

I sighed, dragging my feet along the boardwalk, this was going to be just another boring night. You would be surprised at how boring spending every night of your life in the same place would be.

"David!" I wheeled around, finding my younger sister not ten feet behind me. Megan was fourteen, and not one of us, I never wanted her to be one of us. When our parents died about four years ago, she was only ten. It was my love for her that made me what I am today, that forced me to become what I am. I stopped walking and she trotted up next to me.

"David, I need money." I rolled my eyes.

"Why does this not shock me, how much?" She smiled a heart warming smile.

"20, that's it." I smirked, watching her for another moment before reaching into my pocket and handing her a 20.

"Thanks David, you rock." That was all she said before she turned and ran off, joining with her friends again.

I scanned the boardwalk, walking along in the shadows, unnoticed. That's when I saw them, a pale brown haired boy with a tan brown haired girl, their hands locked together. I followed them, watching the boy closely. There was something about him I was unsure of, and I wanted a closer look. I watched as the girl skipped off to wait on the end of a line while he walked over to the railing of the boardwalk.

I walked at a steady pace to his side. I paused, taking in his appearance. His brown hair was disheveled, spiked up on his head. His eyes were a honey color, golden. His skin was pale, not average pale, but pale like my own skin. I didn't hear a heart beat coming from him, only the steady sound of his breathing. He wore a like grey long sleeved shirt and a pare of blue jeans. He was good looking and I had to swallow the thoughts that rose into my mind.

"Hello." I knew my company didn't take him by surprise. He turned to face me, his honey eyes meeting mine right away. His eyes narrowed for a second, then his face was slightly shocked but then it smoothed out into a smirk to match my own.

"I have not seen you around here before." I knew just about everyone that lived in this small town, but this was one face I never saw before, and I would have remembered someone so handsome.

"I don't live around here, my residence is in Washington." I smirked, purposely showing my teeth. His choice of words was old fashion and out of date.

"Welcome to Cali, I'm David." I extended my hand in a very human gesture. I wanted to feel how his skin felt, I never came across a creature like this before. I smiled at him as he took my hand. His skin was cold, but warmer then mine, but just as smooth. He was obviously not human.

"I'm Edward." His pronunciation of each word was perfect, his velvety voice was the most attractive voice I have ever heard. It was musical.

"Well Edward, I'm going to skip straight to the chase here, I think we need to have a little chat my new friend." He looked at me and I smiled at him, waiting.

I believe we do, David." His voice made me shudder, but I didn't let him see it. I shrugged, turning my gaze away from his hypnotizing eyes.

"I know your one of us...but..." He cut me off before I could think of how to word what I wanted to say.

"Us?" I looked back into his eyes.

"Yes, us, I have a pack of my own, well, I watch over our pack, Max is the leader. Then there is Dwayne, Marco, Paul, my girlfriend Star, her little brother Lady, and myself." Why was he surprised that there was more then one of us? Did he live alone?

"You don't smell like the rest."

"I could say the same about you Edward." I saw his eyes look to his right and I looked as well. The female he was with before was walking back over, licking an ice cream cone.

"That's my girlfriend Bella, she-." I cut him off, I didn't need an explanation.

"I understand, lets have this conversation at a later date, when she sleeps, you know where the bluff is?" I pointed to the cliff that hung over our cave. I waited to make sure he saw where I was pointing before continuing.

"My cave is directly under the point of the bluff, there is a trail leading down off the road be the hotel." When I said cave, his eyes widened for a moment, but I let it go, I would find out more about him later.

"She's a human, I won't be bringing her." I raised my eye brows, a human?

"A human? Your girlfriend is a human?" I couldn't believe it. I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Oh my dear, dear friend Edward, I look forward to our chat tonight, but first would you mind if I meet this human of yours?" He eyed me and I knew what he was worried about.

"I'm not hungry, I had some Chinese Food before I came here, I can resist." Once again his eyes widened in shock, he was making me more and more curious.

His girlfriend stopped at his side, licking the cone in her hands without looking up. I smiled at her when she met my eyes.

"Bella, this is David." She extended her hand to me and took hers firmly. It didn't take long for her to make the comparison between my skin temperature and Edward's. She backed away slowly, hiding behind Edward. I laughed again.

"Ah Bella, you are a smart one, aren't you. I guess your used to your boyfriend here, on my eyes I won't hurt you, I was just simply curious on how Edward here interacts with a human." My words seemed to be enough to take some of her fear away. She took a step closer to me, but stayed glued to Edward's side. I was about to continue when I heard the familiar sound of dirt bikes heading our way, I just shut up. The bikes were to loud to talk over.

I watched Edward's expression as my pack pulled up on their bikes. He watched each of us closely as if we were some kind of freak show on display. Star came to my side as soon as she was off the back of Dwayne's bike, taking my hand in hers. Lady took his spot by her side and the rest formed a circle around me.

"Who the hell are you?" Marco raised his eye brows and I shot him a glance, warning him to shut up.

"This is Edward, he is one of us." My pack smiled and raised an eye brow.

"He doesn't smell like one of us, what a fake." I rolled my eyes, watching Edward's reactions, but his face was free of all emotions.

"Please excuse them, they are ill-mannered."

"Sorry boss." Marco said sarcastically, I ignored him, moving towards Edward and casually putting my arm around his shoulders.

"The rude one is Marco, that's Dwayne, Paul, Star, and Lady." I pointed to each of them as I said their name, watching as he took in each one of them carefully and with interest. I let him examine each of us before continuing, realizing I forgot to introduce Bella.

"That's his _human_ girlfriend Bella." Edward winced, he was obviously worried about Bella's safety, though I knew there was nothing to fear. My pack laughed and commented.

"The human bangs a vampire?"

"I never heard of something so crazy!" Edward tensed, he didn't like what they were saying.

"Now, now boys, Edward's way of life and ours are obviously different then ours, a little understanding would be nice." My boys got quiet instantly and obediently. I let go of Edward and went to stand back by my pack.

"I invited Edward to come see me in the cave tonight, I believe I have a lot to discuss with him, I shall see you there later Edward." It was best that we leave now, before my boys embarrassed themselves anymore, or something went wrong that would make Edward not come. I was desperate to know more about this mysterious vampire.

We climbed back onto our bikes. I pushed myself as far as I could forward so that Star could fit on the back. She wrapped her arms around my waist. All the bikes revved to life at once and my boys sped off into the darkness ahead, howling loudly as they did so. I paused, looking back over my shoulder and meeting Edward's still curious eyes with my own. I smiled at him and shook my head, he was such an odd creature. I let my eyes flash red for a second, only long enough for him to see, then I turned and followed my pack into the night.


End file.
